Devuelveme a la vida
by Yukiro Lavigne Diethel
Summary: (mi primer fic de shaman king ) Ren se atrevera a decirle a Horo horo que lo ama y si lo hace que cosas pueden llegar a suceder durante una noche ADVERTENCIA: contiene hentai y yaoi NA si llego a los 15 reviews tendran un capitulo extra mucho mejor


Yukiro: Los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen, la historia si porque lo saque de mi inspiración, si no te gusta el yaoi y mucho menos el hentai yaoi te recomiendo que no leas este fic y les recuerdo ESTE FIC CONTIENE MATERIAL DE RELACIONES SEXUALES DE HOMBRE CON HOMBRE asi que ya están advertidos y no me hago responsable si no hacen caso a mi advertencia asi que sin mas preámbulos...  
  
"Devuélveme a la vida"  
  
por: Yukiro Lavigne Diethel  
  
Era de noche, en una habitación de la casa de los Asakura se puede ver a Horo Horo asomándose por la ventana teniendo la precaución de tener las luces apagadas para que no notara Ren que el lo estaba viendo  
  
--Siento congelada mi alma sin tus caricias, sin tu amor amado mio, por favor dime que me amas y devuélveme a la vida.... sin ti me siento ido, arrumbado en un gran vacío, vacío es el que siento en mi corazón... este triste corazón que espera que me digas las palabras del amor... amor el que siento al verte no importa si es en esta ingenua vida o en algún sueño... sueño con tus caricias aquellas que un día me demostraras junto con tu querer... querer que poco a poco se desvanece de mi alma que sin ti vive un tormento... tormento es aquel el que siento al pensar que tu amor es para alguien mas.... --  
  
Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver que Ren se acercaba a su ventana, cosa que no le sorprendía porque el sabia que aunque se ocultara en las penumbras podría ser descubierto por Ren  
  
Que tanto me espías - le dice Ren con su respectiva cara de pocos amigos- Dime que tanto me espías - Yo... Yo... -se pone nervioso- Yo estaba buscando a Kororo porque había salido a jugar al patio -le sonríe- Mas te vale ¬¬... -se aleja para continuar con su entrenamiento -  
  
Horo se alegro de que Ren no supiera que Kororo estaba jugando con Manta en la sala... pero mientras tanto Ren se encontraba meditando en el patio...  
  
-Todos me ven como el que se va a cambiar al equipo de los malos...  
todos menos el... Como puede ver a través de mis ojos como si fueran  
unas puertas totalmente abiertas, atravesando las capas que he puesto  
para ocultar mi esencia de los demás, hasta lo mas profundo de mi  
corazón... Solamente el ha podido darse cuenta de cual es mi verdadera  
esencia y aun asi no entiendo lo que pasa...-  
  
Volviendo al cuarto donde se encontraba horo  
  
- Siento que sin el no tengo alma... como si nunca hubiera tenido  
ilusión alguna... hasta el día en que lo vi por primera vez... fue como  
si el se hubiera presentado para devolverme mi espíritu...-suspira- el  
cual se encontraba en lo mas frió y profundo de mi ser...-  
  
Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos en el momento en que alguien entra al cuarto y ese alguien era...  
  
-Ya te dije que no te estaba espiando-dice Horo Horo en defensa  
propia- sigo en busca de Kororo-  
  
-No te engañes Horo Horo bien sabes que Kororo esta jugando en la  
sala lo se porque mande a Bazon para que les hiciera compañía a el y a  
Manta... quería tener un tiempo a solas contigo-  
  
Ren no supo como fue pero algo en el hizo que tomara la decisión de provocar el momento justo para quedar a solas con Horo Horo, la verdad todo fue en un simple arranque que lo llevo a dar el primer paso aunque en realidad el no sabia que era lo que iba a hacer o mucho menos lo que iba a decir.  
  
-¿Pa... Pa... Para... que?- Pregunto Horo muy desconcertado al en  
parte comprender el motivo pero aun asi la duda que quedaba en su mente  
si de casualidad su suposición estaba en lo correcto o no, lo carcomía  
por dentro- ¿Por qué querías estar a solas conmigo Ren?-  
  
-Tengo que decirte que tu...-se voltea hacia el lado derecho- tu  
me...-Como podía ser verdad que Ren pudiera estar pasando por esto, el  
nunca se había fijado en nadie y mucho menos había dejado que su  
corazón mandara alguna sola vez a la razón pero esta vez era diferente  
el corazón había ganado a la razón- Tu me gustas-  
  
-¿Qué dijiste Ren?- el escucho perfectamente lo que Ren dijo y aunque  
siempre había deseado que Ren digiera esas palabras nunca se imagino  
que ese momento fuera a llegar- Ren voltea a verme... ¿por qué no  
quieres voltear?  
  
Horo horo se alejo de la ventana donde se encontraba recargado, camino en dirección a Ren solo para descubrir que este le había dado la espala, pero el no se iba a detener, Ren ya le había confesado su amor ya no tenia nada que perder asi que le tomo el hombro izquierdo con la mano derecha para hacer que Ren diera una vuelta de 180°  
  
- ¿Qué quieres? Ya te dije lo que te tenia que decir ¿no? - Ren cerro  
los ojos pero una lagrima se dejo escapar desde su ojo derecho y  
suavemente rozo su mejilla por lo cual Horo horo levanto su mano  
derecha y se la limpio, acto seguido Ren le aparto la mano- No tienes  
por que tener compasión por mi, de seguro has de tenerme miedo como  
todos los demás aunque aun así, ahora, ya se lo que he sido sin ti por  
eso me he atrevido a decirte lo que siento para que tu no me vallas a  
dejar-  
  
-Nunca te dejare Ren- le contesta- porque yo... yo... yo también te amo-  
  
En ese instante los labios de Ren y Horo horo se volvieron uno...  
  
...Horo horo había soñado con este momento desde la primera vez que había visto a Ren y no pensaba desperdiciarlo lentamente sus manos bajaron la espalda de Ren y se detuvieron donde comenzaba la playera que Ren traía puesta después, lentamente se la fue quitando, Ren hizo lo mismo.  
  
Ahora los dos se encontraban sin camisa aun abrazándose y besándose pero de repente Ren se detuvo  
  
-¿Qué pasa?-pregunta Horo horo  
  
- Shhh... -dice Ren poniendo el dedo índice de su mano derecha sobre la  
boca de Horo horo-  
  
Después Ren acerco sus labios a los de Horo horo le dio un beso y después continuo bajando, besándole la barbilla lentamente el cuello, el pecho, le mordisqueo suavemente las tetillas, fue besando descendiendo poco apoco, llegando hasta el ombligo... le desabrocha el pantalón y se lo baja hasta los tobillos dejándolo con solo unos boxers que dejaban notar el tamaño de un ya erguido miembro el cual era de un tamaño muy considerable para un joven de su edad y amenazaba por escaparse por el lado de la pierna izquierda.  
  
Ren puso sus manos sobre los genitales de Horo horo masajeándolos, horo horo se encontraba suspirando de placer por lo cual le bajo el bóxer y el pene de Horo Horo tomo una posición perpendicular a su cuerpo, lentamente acerco sus labios hacia los testículos primero lamiendo el derecho y después el izquierdo disfrutando el sabor particular que tenían luego le dijo a horo horo...  
  
-Recuéstate sobre la cama boca arriba-  
  
Horo Horo no dijo nada y se dejo caer sobre la cama, Ren le quito los pantalones y el bóxer los cuales se encontraban en los tobillos de Horo horo, acerca su cara hacia el pene de Horo horo y lentamente comienza a abrir la boca para engullir el glande, lentamente lo introdujo en su boca como si fuera el dulce mas delicioso del mundo comenzó a lamerlo y después empezó a metérselo todo hasta que su nariz topo con los vellos pubicos de Horo horo.  
  
El miembro de Horo horo llegaba hasta el fondo de la garganta de Ren casi haciendo que se atragantara pero no le importo lentamente fue moviendo su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo y conforme a lo rápido que se iba volviendo la respiración de Horo horo fue acelerando su moviemento hasta que en un gemido Horo horo se vino en la boca de Ren, el cual, se tomo todo el semen que expulso como si fuera un elixir sagrado disfrutando el respectivo sabor salado que tiene y cuando Horo horo dejo de expulsar los chorros de semen Ren se saco el miembro de su boca y lamió los restos que quedaban  
  
-Bueno Ren creo que ahora me toca a mi-se sienta-pero no te preocupes  
tu quédate parado -le sonríe-  
  
Horo horo le desabrocha el pantalón a Ren, pero a diferencia de Horo Horo el no portaba ropa interior, el miembro de ren era casi igual al de horo horo a diferencia que era un poco mas grande y mas grueso, la verdad horo horo no era muy bueno al hacerlo porque era su primera vez, pero imitando a Ren se fue introduciendo el miembro en su boca primero el glande y aunque fue su primera vez lo estaba haciendo como si fuera un experto se lo introdujo todo y después lentamente fue sacándolo mientras su lengua recorría cada parte del pene de Ren, se lo introdujo de nuevo y volvió a repetir el movimiento cada ves mas rápido pero súbitamente se detuvo  
  
-¿Qué paso?-pregunta Ren-  
  
-Quiero que me penetres-  
  
-estas seguro-  
  
-Si-  
  
-Esta bien recuéstate boca arriba sobre la cama-  
  
Ren separo las piernas de Horo horo y después acerco su cara hacia el ano virgen de Horo horo y comenzó a lamerlo después comenzó a meterle un dedo, por lo cual Horo horo se erguio un poco, después Ren metió otro y otro aunque con el tercero no tuvo tanta facilidad como con los otros dos el ano de Horo horo se fue dilatando poco a poco hasta que Ren considero que ya se había dilatado lo suficiente puso los pies de horo horo sobre sus hombros coloco la cabeza de su pene sobre el ya dilatado esfínter de Horo Horo y presionó un poco por lo cual Horo horo apretó las piernas  
  
-No te pongas duro-le dice ren-  
  
-Pero es que duele-  
  
-Lo voy a hacer despacio para que te acostumbres-  
  
Lentamente fue empujando hasta que entro totalmente el glande y se espero un poco después sin previo aviso de un golpe introdujo todo lo que faltaba y Horo Horo solo pudo demostrar con un grito ahogado que le había dolido pero Ren dejo que su cuerpo descansara sobre el de Horo horo y acerco su cara a la de el y se dieron un beso mientras la cadera de Ren comenzaba en un movimiento rítmico un movimiento de mete y saca después de un rato Horo horo ya no oponía resistencia, ahora estaban disfrutando al máximo y cada vez Ren aceleraba mas y mas  
  
-Métemela todo lo que puedas-dijo Horo horo entre gemidos-  
  
Ren cada envestida empujaba lo mas fuerte que podía hasta que sus testículos topaban con el trasero de Horo horo, cada vez sus gemidos se hacían mas fuertes hasta que en un momento Ren se vino y al mismo tiempo Horo horo se volvió a venir llenando su pecho y el de Ren de semen así se quedaron hasta que el pene de Ren volvió a su forma flácida y solo se salio del interior de Horo horo y después mirándose directamente a los ojos  
  
-Ren-dijo Horo horo-había esperado por este momento desde la primera  
vez en que te vi -  
  
-Yo también. Horo Horo te amo-  
  
-Y yo a ti-  
  
Después volvieron a unir sus labios. al fin sus vidas estaban completas nada podía ser mejor y así abrazados se acostaron y se quedaron dormidos, Horo horo recargando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Ren.  
  
.FIN.  
  
Yukiro: Que tal espero que les haya gustado por favor dejen reviews con sus opiniones ^-^  
  
Yukiro Lavigne Diethel Sábado 10 de enero del 2004 


End file.
